Closer to My Pal
by freaky-mitchel-luvr
Summary: Miley’s class is assigned penpals. When Miley gets to know her pal personally, her dad tells her that they’re moving. What is Miley going to do when she moves closer to her actual penpal?
1. The Pal

**First story...read and review if you like...Oh and in PA, there is a street called Ashley (I don't know what the ending is, I think it's Rd., Dr., or Ct.)**

**Summary: Miley's class is assigned pen-pals. When Miley gets to know her pal personally, her dad tells her that they're moving. What is Miley going to do when she moves closer to her actual pen-pal?**

**Chapter one: The Pal.**

**Miley's POV**

"Class, there is a folder being handed out to each one of you. Inside the folder is a name and an address. You will begin writing a letter to that person." Typical Mr. Corelli. He's always doing surprise things. By the time I got my folder, I was in no rush to see what was inside. Reluctantly I looked inside. My pen-pal's name is Cody from Pennsylvania. This might be interesting. I got right to work.

_Cody Peters_

_2210 Ashley Dr._

_Louisville, PA 17728_

_Dear Cody,_

_We were assigned pen-pals and you're who I got. I've had many pals but they were all girls. This is different than what I expected._

_My name is Miley Karrie Stewart. I live in Malibu, CA. My best friends are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. They are the coolest people ever! I have about mid-back brunette hair and blue eyes._

_I live in a beach house and my back yard is practically the beach. Oliver, Lilly and I usually hang out there after school, if I'm not doing other stuff..._

_My brother Jackson works at Rico's Surf Shack. It's a food place. Jackson's boss is really his actual bosses kid, Rico. And Rico's only like, nine. My dad stops by there every once in a while. He has this weird workout plan: Put a cake or piece of pie out, run to the end of the driveway, get the mail, run back and enjoy the food._

_I can't wait for your letter. I would write more but the class is almost over. Just one question though, who's your favorite singer? Male and-or female._

_Can't wait for your letter!_

_Miley Stewart._

Hopefully we'll get some letters soon. I caught up with Lilly and Oliver after school. "So, who's your pen-pal?" I asked both of them. "Well, I got a girl named Jenny from Nashville, Tennessee." "I knew Jenny, she was very nice. Expect a very long letter! Who'd you get Oliver?" "A girl named Alexis from Salt Lake City, Utah." "We got people from around the US. Lilly, you have a girl from Tennessee. Oliver, you have a girl from Utah. And I have a boy from Pennsylvania."

**Okay, here you go! I know, it's short but it's more of an intro thing! I did a search, Louisville is in Kentucky and 17728 is Cogan Station in PA. There is also an Ashley Dr. Whoa , didn't expect that!**

_**freaky-mitchel-luvr**_


	2. Why?

**Here's Chapter 2. The way the story's gunna go is: Miley and her friends one chapter, Cody and his friends next chapter. So this chapter is going to be Cody's Point Of View. (This chapter is about a week after the first one...so he'll get the letter.)**

**Summary: Miley's class is assigned pen-pals. When Miley gets to know her pal personally, her dad tells her that they're moving. What is Miley going to do when she moves closer to her actual pen-pal?**

**Chapter 2: Why?**

**Cody's POV**

School was the worst today. Our teacher, Mr. Johns, said we're getting pen-pals. Most of them are all over the US. He said that kids were assigned pals and would have sent a letter by now. "When you get home, there might be a letter. I got an e-mail from the teachers of the kids who are your pals." did you understand that? I didn't. Anyway pen-pals are kinda annual. Every year each kid gets a pal. No matter what grade. My mom even did it when she grew up. That's like..thirty years ago!

I met up with Jordan and Jesse when school was over. I met Jordan in second grade when he was new. And Jesse has been in all my classes since Pre-K. We always walked home together. Our houses are right next to each other. It's Jordan's house, my house and Jesse's house. "Hey man, you ready for a pen-pal letter again?" Jordan asked as he does every year. "I don't know. When does this end?" "It goes on until we graduate." "Not the exact words I was looking for Jess." She nodded her head as if saying sorry. We started our walk home taking a different way then usual. We walked so that it'd be backwards, Jesse's house, my house, Jordan's house. When Jesse went inside, Jordan and I stopped outside my house. "Don't you ever think it's weird to have a girl as a best friend? I know the three of us have been friends since second grade but, it's just weird when that time comes and hormones pop out of nowhere." "Jordan, don't worry. She barely hangs out with us anyway. She has Mary and Terri." Mary and Terri are the most annoying twins that have ever moved here. "Listen, I gotta go." I said glancing at my watch. I turned, walked up to the door, grabbed the mail an walked in. "Let's see, junk, junk, junk, hey what's this?" What was my mom talking about? "What's what?" "Cody, you got a letter...from a girl!" I grabbed the letter and looked at the top left corner.

_Miley Stewart_

_827 Bluebell Rd._

_Malibu, CA 23815_

Malibu. That's like all the way across country! I took the letter and sat on the couch opening it. I took it out and read it. When I finished, my mom took it and read it aloud as if there was someone else in the house. And I know there wasn't. It's been me and my mom since I was about eight.

"_Cody Peters_

_2210 Ashley Dr._

_Louisville, PA 17728_

_November 10, 2007_

_Dear Cody,_

_We were assigned pen-pals and you're who I got. I've had many pals but they were all girls. This is different than what I expected._

_My name is Miley Karrie Stewart. I live in Malibu, CA. My best friends are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. They are the coolest people ever! I have about mid-back brunette hair and blue eyes._

_I live in a beach house and my back yard is practically the beach. Oliver, Lilly and I usually hang out there after school, if I'm not doing other stuff..._

_My brother Jackson works at Rico's Surf Shack. It's a food place. Jackson's boss is really his actual bosses kid, Rico. And Rico's only like, nine. My dad stops by there every once in a while. He has this weird workout plan: Put a cake or piece of pie out, run to the end of the driveway, get the mail, run back and enjoy the food._

_I can't wait for your letter. I would write more but the class is almost over. Just one question though, who's your favorite singer? Male and-or female._

_Can't wait for your letter!_

_Miley Stewart._ That's cute. Don't you have a friend named Terri? It's very similar to her middle name." I took the letter from her hands and went upstairs. I sat at my desk, got a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write.

_Miley Stewart_

_827 Bluebell Rd._

_Malibu, CA 23815_

_November 17, 2007_

_Dear Miley,_

_To answer your question, my favorite male singer is an old country singer. Billy Ray Cyrus. My mom has a lot of his CD's. My favorite female singer is Hannah Montana. I've seen her on TV and her music is really good. I can't wait 'till she comes to PA for a concert. My mom got tickets and backstage passes for her concert next week. Her opening act is actually Billy Ray._

_As you know, my name is Cody Peters, and I live in PA. My friends name's are Jordan and Jesse. They both live next door to me. On either side. I've known Jordan since second grade, he was new then. And Jesse has been in all my classes since Pre-K. Today, Jordan told me that having a girl as a best friend is a little weird. But I think we both feel different about that right? Just saying that because you have a boy best friend. Has he ever said that it was awkward having two girl best friends?_

_Well, I have brownish hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes. I play ice hockey during the winter and soccer during spring and fall._

_I live with my mom in a small one floor ranch house. By what you told me I'm guessing you live with your brother and dad. I never knew my dad. He left my family when I was almost three. And when I was seven and a half my sister died of leukemia. She was the coolest and only twelve years old. She had jet black hair and green eyes._

_Well, gotta get started on the homework._

_See your letter soon_

_Cody Peters._

My cell phone rang just as I put my pencil down. It was Jordan and Jesse three-waying me. "Hey. Who's your pen-pal?" "I got a girl named Miley Stewart in California. Who'd you get?" "I got some boy named Zac Kunash from Oregon." "And I got a girl named Ashley Dewitt from California." So Jess has a girl and Jordan got a guy. "I'm the only person here with a pal of the opposite gender." there were giggles and laughs on the other line. "Sorry, gotta get to homework" I said as I hung up. I put my cell on the desk space besides my homework.

I finished my work just before I had to get to bed. Just enough time to brush my teeth and get changed.

As I was sitting in bed I was thinking weather or not to put my cell number on. I decided to wait until later. I glanced at the time and noticed it's been an hour since I lied down. I better get some sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and headed downstairs. "There are pancakes on the table for you. Eat up." I sat at the table and ate. On my out the door I put the letter in the mailbox. I met up with Jordan and Jesse at the corner. "So, did you write the letter yet?" I asked them. "Yeah, I thought it was the stupidest assignment ever." Jordan replied. "I thought it was fun."Jess argued. Great. Another day of them fighting.

**Chapter 2 is done. Hope you enjoyed! Please review.**

**Thanks!**

**freaky-mitchel-luvr**


	3. Just a Birthday

**I'm back with chapter 3! I'm glad you liked the first two chapters. Oh, and I noticed that I never put a Disclaimer thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Hannah Montana characters. Just Cody, his family, Jordan, and Jesse. And Jordan's and Lilly's and Oliver's pen-pal.**

**Summary: Miley's class is assigned pen-pals. When Miley gets to know her pal personally, her dad tells her that they're moving. What is Miley going to do when she moves closer to her actual pen-pal?**

**Chapter 3: Just a birthday.**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up this morning very happily. Do you wanna know why? I'll tell ya. It's my 14th birthday. After school my dad said I could have a few friends over. I walked downstairs and sat down at the table. "Hey bud, happy birthday." He set a plate of his famous pancakes down in front of me. "Eat up." I finished my food and walked outside. Lilly and Oliver were waiting for me. "It's the birthday girl!" Lilly said. "Happy birthday Miley." The two said in unison. "Thanks. Are you ready for school?" "Not really, no." Lilly said. "I have to agree." Oliver said. "Good, let's go." We walked off to school.

We entered the school building as usual. The only thing that made me stop was a flyer on one of the bulletin boards. I walked up to it and read it aloud.

"**Hannah's week off.**

_We were told by a manager of Hannah's that she will be joining our school for a week. We are unaware of when but please join Hannah when she joins us soon._" This is the worst birthday ever. "Look Ashley, the hillbilly's dumbfounded by the poster." Amber said. "Look Miley Amber can use big words!" Lilly fought back. Amber and Ashley scoffed and walked away. I went to the ladies room and whipped out my cell phone. "Dad, how could this happen? I wasn't aware of Hannah making a surprise appearance at my school. When was this decided?" I asked furiously. "Bud, calm down. We'll talk about this when we get home." "Fine, but is there anything else you wanna tell me?" "Yes, Hannah has a concert in New Jersey next week." "Great. Thanks dad. See you later." I hung up the phone and walked out. Little did I know there was someone else in there. Luckily it was no one that could actually hurt me with what I said. It was just Sarah. I noticed her walk out after I met up with Lilly for our next class.

School was no different. Classes, homework, more classes, more homework. We headed home quickly to see what my dad got me for my birthday. Last year, he got me a purple sweatshirt. What's the problem with that you might ask, well, it had a cat head on the front and a tail on the back. To help me with my embarrassment, Oliver came over in his doggy one that played 'Jingle Bells'. I have a tape around my house of what happened. I think Roxy taped it, or maybe my dad did. I'm not sure.

I was surprised that my dad didn't grab the mail yet. Usually it's inside by now. I looked through the contents of the mail and noticed something for me. It was the pen-pal letter. I put the rest of the mail on the counter. "Whatcha got there?" Lilly asked eyeing the envelope. "A letter from my pen-pal, Cody." I sat at the table and opened the letter. I read it silently as Lilly read it aloud.

"_Miley Stewart_

_827 Bluebell Rd._

_Malibu, CA 23815_

_November 17, 2007_

_Dear Miley,_

_To answer your question, my favorite male singer is an old country singer. Billy Ray Cyrus. My mom has a lot of his CD's. My favorite female singer is Hannah Montana. I've seen her on TV and her music is really good. I can't wait 'till she comes to PA for a concert. My mom got tickets and backstage passes for her concert next week. Her opening act is actually Billy Ray._

_As you know, my name is Cody Peters, and I live in PA. My friends' name's are Jordan and Jesse. They both live next door to me. On either side. I've known Jordan since second grade. He was new then. And Jesse has been in all my classes since Pre-K. Today, Jordan told me that having a girl as a best friend is a little weird. But I think we both feel different about that right? Just saying that because you have a boy best friend. Has he ever said that it was awkward having two girl best friends?_

_Well, I have brownish hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes. I play ice hockey during the winter and soccer during spring and fall._

_I live with my mom in a small one floor ranch house. By what you told me I'm guessing you live with your brother and dad. I never knew my dad. He left my family when I was almost three. And when I was seven and a half my sister died of leukemia. She was the coolest and only twelve years old. She had jet black hair and green eyes._

_Well, gotta get started on the homework._

_See your letter soon_

_Cody Peters."_

"Woah, his favorite singers are me and my dad! That's the weirdest thing ever." By now my dad and Oliver were standing behind me. "Miles, he likes our other selves." My dad finally said. "Oh, and by the way, the party will be all ready pretty soon." I nodded to my dad and he headed off somewhere. Lilly and Oliver went to help my dad with whatever and left me by myself. So I started the letter to Cody.

_Cody Peters_

_2210 Ashley Dr._

_Louisville, PA 17728_

_November 23, 2007_

_Dear Cody,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your sister and father. And you are right, I only live with my dad and brother. My mother died of leukemia too. I was about the same age as you._

_Anyway, I'll be going to that concert too. My friends and I are gonna be there. I've never missed one of Hannah's concerts. If you want to, we could meet up somewhere. I usually hang out backstage with Lola. But if you are backstage, you may not see me._

_Well, sorry it's so short, but my birthday's today. And I gotta get to the party sometime soon...like now!_

_Well, see your letter and maybe you sometime soon_

_Miley Stewart_

I folded the letter and put it in the addressed envelope. After I closed the envelope, I headed outside. Once I stepped outside, there was a chorus of "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday Miley!" all around. I walked up to Lilly and Oliver, grabbed their arms and said "Let's get this party started."

When everyone that was there went home, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, my dad and I went inside for presents. They were handed to me one-by-one. Jackson's was first. It was a blue bracelet with a pink guitar attached. "Aww, thanks Jackson." I said.

The next present was my dad's. Thankfully it was different than last years present. It was a three-piece outfit. It had a blue suede long-sleeved jacket with white faux fur around the collar area. The top was just a regular black halter top with cherries all over. The bottoms were a jean skirt with the frills at the bottom. There were also black leggin's attached. They were easy to take off the skirt though.

Lilly's was next. Either she and my dad went shopping together, or she took a lucky guess at what to get me. She got me a black beaded purse. Just about the whole thing was beaded.

Oliver's was the last one I opened. He seemed upset when I said "Okay, last one." To make him feel better I said "Hey, I saved the best for last." That put a smile on his face. When I opened the box, his gift was in I was in total shock. It was a purple picture frame with heart and stars with gemstones around the center. In the center there was a picture of me, Lilly and him from a few years ago. I remember my mom took the photo.

_Flashback_

_Ten year old Miley got out of the ocean and sat on her beach towel. A few minutes later a ten year old Lilly and an eleven year old Oliver came out and ran towards her. They all sat down on the bench nearby. Lilly sat on the right, Miley in the middle, and Oliver on the left._

_End Flashback_

That was only a week before we found out my mom had leukemia. She fought it for two whole years and died silently in her sleep on the night my twelfth birthday.

**Okay, here is chapter 3! The outfit and purse Miley got are in my profile, well, the skirt and leggins aren't. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, now plz press the review button!!!**

**I'll try and write soon. But for a sneak peek I'm tellin you that the next chapter will be short, no letters, and in Miley's POV.**

**freaky-mitchel-luvr**


	4. We're WHAT?

**Hey, I said you'd get another chapter! This is gonna be a little short though.**

**Chapter 3 cont.: We're WHAT?**

**Miley's POV**

My birthday party was the best. I loved all the presents I got. Except for one.

_Flashback_

_Everyone left soon after. Lilly and Oliver went home and Jackson had work._

"_Well bud, looks like it's just you and me." I nodded as I sat down on the couch to watch the television. _The Parent Trap_ was on. "Bud, could I tell you somethin?" My dad asked as he sat next to me. I turned the TV off. "You have my full attention, daddy." I said as I turned towards him. "Bud, I know you're gonna take this hard, so I'll just say it." "Say what?" I said interrupting him._

"_Mile, we're moving."_

_End Flashback_

Now, about a week later I'm sitting in my room packing boxes. Jackson's at work and my dad's over in Pennsylvania for house business. He's using some of my 'Hannah Money' to pay for the house. I've already told Lilly and Oliver and they said that they'd write as if _we_ were pen-pals. I reminded them that we _did_ have phones and the internet.

These thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I went downstairs to see what it was. When I opened the door there was a small square package. I brought it inside and looked it over. It was addressed to Hannah but it was from _my_ pen-pal. Did he notice that we had the same address?


	5. The Move

**Here's the actual chapter 4. All I gotta say is this: I've had over 500 hits and only 22reviews. I'm not complaining but I do take anonymous reviews. And please say what you need to. If I have to fix something, tell me. I don't really care! Anyway...here you go!**

**Chapter 4: New Neighbors.**

**Cody's POV**

I can't believe it! I just heard from Jess that Hannah's moving. To PA! The concert we got tickets for is her welcoming concert. I also heard that we're getting a new student in a few days. Hopefully it's a girl so Jess has someone else to hang with.

The other day I sent a package to Hannah. Inside there was a letter, a welcoming gift, and my cell number. I gave her my cell number only because she, strangely, had the same address as Miley. In the welcoming package, I put a picture of PA my sister drew before she died, don't worry it was a copy, and a welcome to PA pamphlet. I know this is weird, but in all my life, Hannah's stayed in the west-coast area.

On the day I sent that out, I got a letter from Miley herself. It was in a different type of envelope. I wonder if she noticed. Anyway here's what her letter said.

_Cody Peters_

_2210 Ashley Dr._

_Louisville, PA 17728_

_November 23, 2007_

_Dear Cody,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your sister and father. And you are right, I only live with my dad and brother. My mother died of leukemia too. I was about the same age as you._

_Anyway, I'll be going to that concert too. My friends and I are gonna be there. I've never missed one of Hannah's concerts. If you want to, we could meet up somewhere. I usually hang out backstage with Lola. But if you are backstage, you may not see me._

_Well, sorry it's so short, but my birthday's today. And I gotta get to the party sometime soon...like now!_

_Well, see your letter and maybe you sometime soon_

_Miley Stewart_

I think Lola is that girl with the crazy hair. Yea, I think that's her. I'm glad I gave Hannah my cell number. And looks like she found it because my cell went off.

"Hello?" "Man, someone just bought the big house across the street." Okay, I was wrong. It was Jordan. "Maybe that new kid's parents are buying that house." I could practically see him nodding over the phone. "Finally, a richer kid." "Richer kid? Who are the rich ones now?" "Uh...you, me, Jess, and the twins. Man Cody, sometimes I feel like _I'm_ smarter than you."_ Click and Dial tone._ How nice was that?

A few days later a moving truck stopped outside the house across the street. First a man appeared with a blond haired boy next to him. "Miles, get out here and help." the boy said. "NO! You made me move away from Lilly and Oliver. I ain't gettin out." came the reply. Miles, Lilly, Oliver...where have I heard those names before. I searched through the letters Miley sent me. Wait...Miley...Miles. The new kid is my pen-pal. Well, I think it is. "Miley Elizabeth Stewart, you will at least come inside." Yep, it's her. "No." I think she's sitting in the weird looking car that the blond boy came out of. "Jackson, get your sister out of your car." the boy started walking to the car. "Come on Miley. Look, a girl lives across the street." I looked out the window and saw Jess coming to my doorstep. I ran to open the door before she could do anything else. "Jess, let's go meet the new neighbors." I grabbed her arm and ran across the street. "Can we help with anything?" Jess asked the blond boy. "Could you please get my sister out of there?" Jess nodded. She climbed in the car and closed the door. After about ten minutes Jess came out, but no Miley. "Let me try." I climbed inside and saw her sitting on the passenger side seat. She was crying. "Hey, are you okay?" She looked up. "The last time we moved was because my mom died. This time was for no reason at all." Okay, what do I say? "Maybe there is a reason." she stared at me as if I was crazy. "Hey, you're my pen-pal. Cody Peters, right?"

-nod-

"Yea, you're Miley." I said without looking at her. "How'd you...oh, you heard my dad, didn't you?"

-nod again-

"Yea. Listen, let's go inside. You can find your bedroom. It's probably more comfortable than this seat." "Okay." I put my hand out. "Shall we madam?" Miley giggled and grabbed my hand. When we came out of the car Jackson and Mr. Stewart were clapping. "Uh, why are you clapping?" I asked at the same time Miley did. "Oh uh, no reason." her dad said.

**Miley's POV**

We stopped outside of this big house. My dad got out of his car and Jackson got out of his. Where was I sitting? In the passenger seat of Jackson's car. I wasn't really in a mood to travel across country with my dad. He's the reason that we're moving. There isn't really a _'reason'_ but, my dad has always wanted to travel cross country though. A few minutes after the guys got out Jackson called out to me. "Miles get out here and help." I sat in there shaking my head. "NO! You made me move away from Lilly and Oliver. I ain't gettin out." I looked out the back. My dad was about to come and pull me out. "Miley Elizabeth Stewart, you will at least come inside." I hate when he uses my full name. "No." "Jackson, get your sister out of your car." I heard my dad say. Jackson was pleading me to get out. "Come on Miley. Look, a girl lives across the street." I turned and saw a girl going to a house. Before she could do anything, the door flew open and a guy grabbed her arm. They came running over. "Could you please get my sister out of there?" I heard Jackson ask. Suddenly, the girl climbed inside and closed the door. "Hi, I'm Jess." the girl said as she sat down. "Miley." I mumbled. "Why are you in here? It's a beautiful day out there. Trust me, this town isn't as bad as it looks." "I'm in here because I don't wanna be out there." she put her hands up in defeat and went out. I heard "Let me try." In a guys voice. Next thing I knew I was upset by what Jess had said. She said the same thing...well, it was similar to what Lilly said when I moved to Malibu.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up at the sound of the voice. "The last time we moved was because my mom died. This time was for no reason at all." When I finished he had this weird look on his face. "Maybe there is a reason." he finally said. There was something about him that reminded me of someone. "Hey, you're my pen-pal. Cody Peters, right?" it came to me. He nodded and looked away. "Yea, you're Miley." Why did he look away? "How'd you...oh, you heard my dad, didn't you?" another nod. "Yea. Listen, let's go inside. You can find your bedroom. It's probably more comfortable than this seat." My turn to nod. "Okay." he put his hand out like Hannah's limo driver. "Shall we madam?" Man, he even spoke like him. That made me laugh. I grabbed his hand and we got out. My dad and Jackson were clapping when we did get out. "Why are you guys clapping?" I asked the same time Cody did. Just differently. "Oh uh, no reason." my dad answered. We headed inside to check out the house. Without anyone noticing, Cody and I linked hands.

I think I'm gonna like it here.

**Don't worry, it's not over. Well...hopefully. And if it is, there _will_ be a sequel. Just pay attention, and I'll pay attention to what u say in the reviews. (If you want me to continue or sequel...it's a little up to you, my reviewers.) Now, press the go button and put your _own opinion_ in.**

**freaky-mitchel-luvr**


	6. AN

**Hey, I'll update when I get about 30 reviews. I'm so glad you like the story! YAY! The next chapter (if any) is being worked on. Try and expect it sometime soon. And i'll update soon with either another chapter or another A/N about the sequel.**

**Now, here's a question, should i make it a codyxmiley lillyxoliver jacksonxoc or oliverxmiley lillyxjackson codyxjess? Or what? I'll let you decide kinda...**

**freaky-mitchel-luvr  
**


End file.
